


The Lost Heart Always Looks to the Future

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Series: Emerald Sea, Sardius Ground [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, But Still Takes Place on Remnant, Drama, Good Omens AU, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Cloqwork Good Omens AU.A few selected scenes written with Crowley!Qrow and Aziraphale!Ozpin. (And teams RWBY and ORNJ make a brief appearance as The Them.)





	The Lost Heart Always Looks to the Future

~ The Lost Heart Always Looks to the Future ~

"Didn't you have a lot more magic than that?" the demon asked.

The angel just gave an awkward smile and didn't quite look at him.

"You did. It was flaming like anything," the demon persisted.

"If you must know, I gave some of it away."

The demon's red eyes flared wide in shock at the angel's admission. He stuttered incoherently for a few moments before managing to get out, " _Why?_ "

"Well... because... those four girls had very little magic of their own, but they could do so much  _good_  in the world if only they had  _more_ , and so I... and it's not like I gave  _all_  of my magic away."

* * *

"Oh, you're here, Misfortune."

"No, I changed it."

"Oh, what did you change it to?"

"Qrow." After a brief pause, he added, "With a Q."

"Why a Q?" Oz inquired, tilting his slightly to one side.

Qrow's expression fell.

"You don't like it?"

"I... well. It's certainly... creative."

* * *

The brother gods abandoned the world, breaking the moon on their way out, but not before assigning their followers with the task of continuing their work in the world of Remnant, and leaving behind a prophecy which foretold of the return of the Two Brothers... and also what would happen to humanity if it had - as a species - not improved by the time they were summoned to the mortal plane once more.

* * *

"You're not my real dad!" Oscar yelled at the God of Darkness. And to the God of Light, he shouted, "You're not my uncle!" Then he addressed both of them together: "Why did you even come back here? Humanity was doing just fine without you!"

"Yeah!" Nora chimed in. "You already abandoned Remnant once as a bad job and moved on to other worlds! Why don't you just leave us alone?"

"Leave! Get out of here! Yeah, on your way now!" the rest of teams RWBY and ORNJ added.

* * *

"Can you believe it? Beacon was fully restored. The academy, the city, everything!"

"That's great, Oz. But, uh. My shit's still broken."

"Oh. Sorry. Bad luck on your part, I guess."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Well... if you want, we have an opening for a combat instructor."

"What about Glynda?"

"She needs some time off to de-stress."

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a hurry so I could submit it for a challenge within a 24hr deadline which is why it has so few scenes, but I am in love with the concept and will be expanding on it more.


End file.
